Infatuation
by CatgirlKitsune
Summary: Kagome thought that her life couldn't get any weirder. But she was proved wrong when a space ship crash landed in her backyard and four alien frogs walked into her life. An Inuyasha x Keroro Gunso Crossover.


Hehehe. I've wanted to write this for a long time. I was watching Keroro Gunso and saw the cute relationship between Natsumi and Giroro and thought, _"Hey! What if Giroro's brother Garuru fell in love with Kagome!?"_ I just thought the idea would be so cute and I HAD to do it. Anyway enjoy.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Inuyasha or Keroro Gunso. This is purely for my own amusement.

* * *

Kagome was in the kitchen washing the dishes when she had heard a crashing sound outside. Fearing that it might have been a demon after the jewel, Kagome grabbed her bow and arrows and dashed outside. What greeted her was not what she expected though. What appeared to be a… spaceship, crash landed in her backyard?

It seemed to be an oval shaped space ship about the size of a car with intricate designs on it. Something she supposed was a foreign—alien—language.

Just as she started walking towards it, what she assumed was the door opened all of a sudden and let some sort of mist out. (She guessed it was there just to add to the affect). As it opened further, she could start to make out the silhouette of four… small beings. After the mist cleared, she was surprised to find that they were frogs. And she was guessing alien frogs.

The first one was purple, purple with a darker purple cap with flaps on the sides. His calculating eyes were covered with yellow glasses. He was holding what she supposed was a sniper. Hopefully he was a friendly alien.

The one to his right was a grayish color—half of his body was composed of metal and he had a turban of sorts on his head. His only eye seemed like it was made of a red light bulb.

There were two to the left of the purple alien. One was a light blue frog with a white cap on his head, the same as the purple alien. His eyes were wide open, she he must have been born that way or something. The other was an orange frog with a green cap on his head. His resembled that of a hard baseball helmet. He had circular glasses on that had swirls in them.

Kagome was shocked. What were the chances that aliens would land in her backyard? Oh yeah, she wasn't normal. Never was.

The purple one jumped out of the ship and took a look around. "So this is Pekopon? Hn, how barbarian." It was when he was scanning his surroundings that he spotted Kagome. Kagome snapped out of her daze when his eyes met hers. "A pekopon—might as well dispose of it," He aimed his sniper at her took aim, and fired.

Kagome's instinct kicked in and just as the shot was about to hit her, Kagome used her bow to deflect it. The resounding shot changed direction and hit a wall of her house; right where her room was. "Ah!! My room! You little monster, you're gonna pay for that!"

The blue one walked a little closer to the purple one and looked on in surprise. "Wow Garuru, she actually deflected your shot!"

Garuru's eyes hardened and the grip on his sniper tightened. "Not for long she won't". And without further a due, Garuru shot forward and fired another shot at Kagome. Kagome again deflected the shot, which hit the ground near the well house. They both jumped away from each other to gain some distance between them.

Kagome had her hand on an arrow ready to shoot if she really had to, but she'd rather find out what they were here for first. "Who are you, and what do you want here?"

Garuru glanced at her with steeled eyes and told her. "We Keronians are here to take over your planet."

Kagome glared at him. "Well I simply cannot allow that." Kagome pulled an arrow from the sliver and aimed it at the frog. As Kagome collected her powers to the arrow, waves of power started to come off of her in the form of wind that kicked up the dirt around her. Her hair started to float in waves around her.

Garuru was in awe. How could one woman exude so much power? His subordinates were having a hard time standing under all the pressure and he wasn't any better. And then Kagome let the arrow loose. Halfway to its target the arrow disintegrated and only the energy was left soaring through the air. The energy finally made contact and Garuru was sent flying through the air.

As he was falling back down to the earth, a picture of Kagome as she was getting ready to fire the arrow appeared in his mind's eye. She was the strongest female warrior that he had ever encountered and she had beaten him in the blink of an eye. She was strong and beautiful… and he had fallen for her.

* * *

"Oh… I didn't mean to hit him that hard! I really hope he's alright…"

Garuru groaned as he awoke to the voice. He felt like he had been hit by the mother ship! After opening his eyes, he was greeted with beautiful blue-grey eyes looking down at him… that belonged to that beautiful warrior!

Garuru's face immediately started to heat up at the aspect of her face being so close to his. He tried to hide it the best he could and put his normal façade up. Garuru went to sit up after the girl moved away from him. He was surprised to find that his three subordinates were sitting around her. When had they befriended each other?

"Zoruru, Tororo, Taruru… what happened while I was… unconscious?" Garuru eyed his team members and Taruru, the blue one, took it upon himself to explain.

"Well after you were shot, Kagome here panicked because she thought that she had killed you and brought you inside her house to heal your wounds. We of course followed her. After she patched you up, she then went on to explain to us that she really didn't wanna hurt us, just warn us that any plan to take over her planet would be thwarted by her. And then she asked us if we needed a place to stay, seeing as how our ship got pretty much destroyed! Kagome's the best ever!" Taruru panted after the long explination.

Garuru looked towards her. _So the tenchi's name is Kagome…_


End file.
